


The Little Golden Books of Villaneve

by JackalopeTrope



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Episode: s03e08 Are You Leading or Am I?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalopeTrope/pseuds/JackalopeTrope
Summary: It's cold on this bridge, and Villanelle is jobless, homeless, and going through some things.But Eve seems pretty smitten.  She could probably help her out.~My S4 in the form of a series of bite-sized "Little Golden Books"~
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	The Little Golden Books of Villaneve

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Villanelle Gets A Job

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eve achieves a special kind of serene in the cramped restaurant kitchen. Behind her, working across from each other, her coworkers are engaged in a heated exchange.

"You have to never give up!" Villanelle points the butcher knife in her hand in Seung's direction. He is upset, but probably not as much as he should be with a deadly assassin brandishing a weapon at him.

"She won't answer my texts" He whines.

"Go to her! Buy her extravagant things!"

"I can't afford-"

"Why are you so full of excuses?! I do not think you love her." Villanelle slams her knife down on the knife block in front of her as a period to her statement. She begins the finer parts of prepping her fish, no longer giving Seung the attention he clearly doesn't deserve.

"I..- I do love her." Seung has his head turned down, idly chopping the onion in front of him. Sniffling.

Villanelle's knife slams down on the board next to his hands.

"Give me your phone!" "what no" "Let me call her" "no i can't"

Eve continues folding dumplings, a small smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Villanelle Goes To The Grocery Store

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eve is in the instant meal aisle, she has her eye on her favorite spicy instant noodles, but the packaging looks different? They are adding more fish oil to a lot of the mix packets, and honestly, it isn't very appetizing. She grabs the package, turns it around in her hand to peruse the ingredients.

"Eve! Look at this, look at this tiny cup. We need it."

Fish oil is definitely in the ingredients, but maybe it was before?

"Also, they have tiny octopuses in a bag, so obviously we are getting these. Everything is so small here."

It's not even on sale though. This store is such a scam, it's almost not worth buying unless it's on sale. Eve returns the package to shelf. Maybe instant yakisoba this week?

"Eve! Give me all the change you have, they have tiny toy cats but they are also sushi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Villanelle Watches Lost

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eve and Villanelle are sat on the floor, backs against the bed, facing a small television. Arranged neatly in front of them are a variety of sushi cat toys.

"What do the numbers mean?" Villanelle asks while munching on some dried octopus treats.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? You have seen this before, no?"

"Yes. But it's a very confusing show."

"Do not worry. I am very clever. I will figure this out for us."

Eve is at work the next day trying to catch a break in the equipment stuffed hallway, rain pouring outside. Through the kitchen doors she can hear the conversation.

"A polar bear?"

"Yes. It all seems very odd on the surface Seung. But can you not see where things are going? It is kind of obvious."

"Oh? Um well I don't know"

"No?"

"No."

"Not even a guess?" There is a certain desperation in her tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonus: Villanelle Orders A Pizza

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah can we get a large two topping pizza"

"two pounds is too expensive for a topping"

"With olives and pineapple"

"Tell him we will not pay two pounds per topping, it is thievery."

"No, black olives. Please. Yes."

"Give me the phone Eve, we are being robbed."


End file.
